So Close and So Far
by Auburn Angel
Summary: I combined So Close and So Far and Undesired fate into one story. I am coming up with another chapter (most likely the final) just very slowly. I don't really know where to start it. Oh well.
1. Zelda's POV

So Close and So Far  
  
  
  
I watched from afar, as Link jumped around with a stick in his hand. I   
giggled at the nonsense of it all. He was teaching a village kid how to sword   
fight. Link either didn't know how ridiculous it looked or didn't know anyone   
was watching. I turned away and walked over to the mirror. I ran my fingers   
through my hair and tried to look elegant. I stood up straighter and put my   
hair behind my shoulder. Sure I looked elegant, but not elegant enough. Or   
maybe it wasn't the elegant look I was going for... maybe it was appealing, or   
even irresistible. Maybe I wanted to look so beautiful that everyone would   
notice, even those close to me who didn't see me like... that. I rolled my eyes   
at my brain blurble. I had been doing that a lot lately. It almost frightened   
me. I wasn't used to my mind going blank, not knowing what to say or worse,   
when I rambled on incoherently.   
  
Right now you're probably wondering, What the hell is she talking about??   
Maybe I should start from the beginning. All right, all right, you win I'll   
start from the beginning.  
  
It started a couple months ago. I was sleeping soundly in my bed. The   
night before had been a busy one so I was very tired. I woke up in the middle   
of the night and realized I had been dreaming of Link. Not the usual dreams I   
usually had of him, where we fought Ganon and saved Hyrule, no not at all. In   
my dream, I had been kissing Link, and not just kissing him, passionately   
kissing him. He was holding me close, and his hands ran over my back, his   
fingers were getting tangled in my long hair. Anyway, when I woke up I was kind   
of freaked out. I mean Link was my closest friend. We had grown up together,   
and ever since we defeated Ganon (in real life, not my dreams) we were   
inseparable. I longed for adventure, excitement, and Link was both adventurous   
and exciting. We spent every day riding horses, or playing hide and seek in the   
lost woods. I tried to dismiss my dream and go back to sleep, but I found that   
it wouldn't leave my mind. I kept thinking about it, and more importantly, I   
wanted to think about it. The dream had felt so real, and I liked the feeling   
of having Link that close to me, having his arms around me. I found myself   
thinking about it until dawn. And later, in the morning when Link came to   
visit, I found that I wanted him even more. It was a strange feeling. My chest   
felt heavy, and my stomach was queasy. He wanted to play hide in seek in the   
lost woods, but I found that I didn't want to play anymore. At fifteen years of   
age, I had grown too old for that childish game and it made me sad to think   
about it. When I told him that I thought we were too old to play games like   
that, he gave me a disappointed look and muttered "I guess."  
  
He still visited, but we didn't play hide and seek anymore. Instead we   
would talk about adventures, or go for walks, or even occasionally practice   
sword fighting (I let him win sometimes, so not to hurt his precious male ego).   
I spent a lot of time secretly hoping he would kiss me, but I knew he didn't   
think of me like that. He was too immature, too naive. In fact, if he were to   
ever sweep me up and kiss me I might die of shock. He only knew of me as buddy   
Zelda, pal Zelda, Zelda his sidekick. And I would never dare tell him how I   
feel. He would probably laugh in my face, or worse, get all noble and tell me   
something corny like "You're my best friend, and there isn't anything better. I   
would never jeopardize our friendship for something like that." But really be   
thinking "Whoa, what a weirdo, I can't wait till I get home so I can laugh my   
ass off." In either scenario, Link ends up laughing and I end up heart broken.   
  
I walked over to the window and look out at Link again. He did three back   
flips in a row. I laughed out loud, now he was trying to teach the kid how to   
do back flips. Link must have spotted me, because he waved, left the kid, and   
entered the castle. I ran down the steps to join him.  
  
"Hey Zellie. Were you spying on me?" He asked with a friendly grin. I   
laughed at that and we walked to the courtyard together.   
  
"I cordially invite you to a ball," I said, all sophisticated like.   
  
"A ball?" Link asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, with dancing and music and food..." I trailed off.   
  
"Oh that kind of ball!" he asked in mock realization. He gave me an 'I-  
knew-that' look. "What would I do at a ball?"  
  
"Dance, silly."   
  
"In the last five years how many balls have I avoided? What makes you   
think I'd go to one now?" he asked, running his fingers through his dirty blonde   
hair.   
  
"Li-ink. Please. Don't make me beg. I'll let you dance with me," I said   
in a sing-songy voice. Link laughed.  
  
"What's this one for anyway?"  
  
"Oh nothing big, just princes coming from remote lands to seek my hand in   
marriage," I shrugged. I watched his reaction carefully. He snickered.  
  
"Oh Lucky you. Your sixteenth birthday is coming up," Link replied.  
  
"Yeah, and my father really truly believes the myth that if a princess   
marries in her sixteenth year she will be guaranteed happiness."   
  
"Even if it makes you unhappy in the process," Link finished for me.  
  
"Well, it might not be that bad. I mean it's inevitable. I need an heir   
to the throne. Just as long as the person is bearable..." I drifted off.  
  
"Looks like your future is destined for loads of fun." Link said   
sarcastically, "Bearable? Taku the Milkman is bearable."  
  
"That's fun." I said, thinking of all the tricks we played on the bossy   
old man.   
  
"Yeah, but without the pranks." Link pointed out. "You're gonna become a   
boring old lady. Who am I going to hang out with then?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Link," I made a face at him, "Just because I get married   
doesn't mean the fun stops. I'm not gonna become like the milkman."  
  
"Yeah but what happens when you want to hang out with me? How's your   
husband gonna like that?" he asked. I thought about it.   
  
"I guess you'll just have to find someone else to hang with," I said,   
trying to make it light.  
  
"Maybe I will come to this ball, just to make sure I approve of this guy   
who's gonna take my best friend away," He suggested. I smiled at him and we   
parted ways.   
  
***  
  
I carefully aimed my crossbow. With perfect precision I shot. I smiled   
as it hit the target. I handed the crossbow over to Link.  
  
"Try to beat that," I said competitively. He took the crossbow and got in   
his position. I sat down on the grass and watched as he set up his shot.   
  
"So have you decided about the ball?" I asked. Link squinted his eye and   
lined up the bow.   
  
"No, but I doubt I'll go," He shot and it hit the target dead on. He put   
another arrow on the bow and got the shot ready.   
  
"Why not?" I asked. He shot again with great accuracy.   
  
"I don't really feel like dressing up and getting involved in dumb   
conversations with people I don't know," Link said aiming again, "What am I   
supposed to do while you're off looking for the man of your dreams? Sounds kind   
of boring."  
  
"That's a really lame excuse," I said. "Besides I already know who the man   
of my dreams is."  
  
I said the last part at just the right moment. I caught Link by surprise.   
He lost concentration and missed the target completely. I fell over in a fit of   
laughter.  
  
"You lose, Link," I laughed, "I win."   
  
"You'll pay for that," He threatened, jokingly. He started running after   
me. I scrambled to my feet and took off running. I had a little bit of a lead,   
but it didn't last for too long. Link grabbed me around the waist and wrestled   
me down. My stomach muscles hurt from laughing. He pinned me to the ground.   
  
"Say I win," Link said.   
  
"I win," I repeated. He started tickling me. "Ack! Ok, you win, you   
win."  
  
He fell over to his back and we laughed until it hurt. When our laughing   
finally died down, he rolled over to his side.  
  
"So, about what you said. Were you telling the truth or was that a clever   
trick to distract me?" He asked. He looked uneasy, I was loving this.  
  
"It was true," I said simply.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your closest friend," He said.  
  
"I just told you, didn't I?"   
  
"Well?"   
  
"Well what?" I asked.  
  
"Who is it?" Link pressed, "Do I know him?"  
  
"You know him, but I know him better. I'm not gonna tell you who it is,"   
I taunted.   
  
"Fine, whatever," He sat up.   
  
"Just for the record, I won," I said slyly.   
  
"Yeah, I admit it. You won. Don't tell anyone though," He smiled at me.  
  
"Tell them what? That I beat the Hero of Time at a little game of   
archery?" I playfully ridiculed. "Or that you can't hit a target to save your   
life?"  
  
"Oh, come on. You only got one more than me, and that's just because   
you're really good. Most people couldn't beat me," He boasted.   
  
"So, you think I'm really good?" I asked, smiling.  
  
"Of course," He smiled back, "You're pretty cool, for a girl."   
  
I wasn't sure how to judge the last part of the comment. For a girl?   
What was that supposed to mean?  
  
I was about to ask him, when he got up and said it was getting late and I   
had a busy next day. He walked me to the castle.  
  
"Goodnight, Zelda. Have fun tomorrow, and don't give your heart away to   
someone who doesn't deserve it."   
  
"I won't, Link," I promised, "Goodnight." I walked into my room and   
flopped on my bed. I felt like crying. It wasn't because he said or did   
anything wrong, it was just too unbearable. I wanted to be with him. I wanted   
him to love me. I felt warm tears streaming down my face as I realized that he   
could never feel like that towards me. It was so unfair that the only guy I   
wanted, the only guy I had ever loved, didn't love me back. It was hard to know   
that I was so close and so far away at the same time. I almost wanted him to   
know, wanted to know his reaction. I looked out the window I could see him   
walking away.  
  
"Link!" I called without thinking. He looked up.  
  
"What Zel? Is everything ok?" he called back.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you, I wanted to   
say...I..." I felt a lump in my throat. "Have a good night, Link," I couldn't do   
it, I just couldn't. He waved.  
  
"Night, Zellie," He called, then walked away. I slumped back down, and   
buried my face in my hands. Why did love have to hurt so badly?   
  
***  
  
I stood by a long table and chatted with some princes. I was only half   
listening because I was watching the door for Link. It was the night of the   
ball, and Link hadn't come yet. I don't know why I even expected it. Link   
never came to these things. The princes were saying clever things and I'd laugh   
every now and then to make it seem like I was listening.   
  
I wore a beautiful golden gown that shimmered with I moved. My hair was   
curled in ringlets and fell around my face. I felt beautiful and I wanted Link   
to see me.  
  
I sighed and was about to give up on Link, when I noticed a tall, broad   
young man enter the ballroom. He looked so handsome with his hair slicked back   
and wearing formal clothes. I smiled as Link spotted me and made his way over.   
He held out his arm.  
  
"You promised me a dance," he said softly. I gave him a half grin and   
took his hand. He led me to the dance floor.   
  
"I'm glad you decided to come," I smiled.  
  
"Well I figured I'd better make sure you find someone who deserves you,"   
He said in a serious voice, unusual for Link.   
  
"Someone like you?" I heard my voice say. Where did that come from?  
  
"I said someone why deserves you, Zelda. I don't deserve you," He said.   
I knew that would happen. I knew he was probably thinking the thing about me   
being a weirdo. I looked up at him, and was surprised. He looked sincere,   
almost like it was hard for him to say. "You deserve someone a whole lot better   
than me."  
  
"Who are you to tell me who does and doesn't deserve me? I can judge for   
myself ya know. I think I'm a pretty good judge of character." I looked deep   
into his crystal blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't the deep,   
passionate kiss from my dream, but it was gentle, and sweet. And best of all it   
came from Link, my one true love, in the best moment of my life.  
  
~The End ~  
How'd ya like it?  



	2. Link's POV

Undesired Fate  
  
Just before I woke up, in that short time period where you're not asleep, but you're not really awake either, I felt a twinge of excitement. It started from the pit of my stomach and exploded like a big bomb, causing me to smile and open my eyes. Instead of sluggishly forcing myself out of bed, like I usually did in the morning, I leapt up and quickly got ready. I couldn't wait to get to the castle today. I had a good reason, too. Just thinking about it made me smile. The day before I had done the best thing in my life. Not only the best thing, but also the bravest and the smartest thing. Sure I had fought with some of the most dangerous villains, and the most ferocious monsters, but nothing was nearly as frightening, or took nearly as much courage as what I had done the night before. The night before, I had kissed princess Zelda.   
It wasn't something I had planned on doing, it just came at the right moment. In fact, the real reason I had gone to see her was I needed to tell her something important. But that would just have to wait, things were going too well now.   
  
I slid my shoes on and ran out the door. It was still pretty early. I didn't usually visit Zelda before noon, but there was no way I could wait until then. I slowed down as I neared the castle, I didn't want   
Zelda to think I was *too* pathetic, but then again maybe I was. As I walked through the castle entrance the guards greeted me with a friendly "'Morning Link."   
  
As soon as I walked in, I ran into Impa. "Oh, hello Link. What a surprise to see you here this early!" she gave me a look that clearly told me Zelda had informed her about what happened. I gave her a sheepish smile. "Zelda's right through those doors. I think she's signing some papers. You can go in there."  
  
"Thanks, Impa," I said. I opened the door quietly and entered the room. Zelda was sitting at a desk writing some sort of letter. She hadn't noticed me come in, so I slowly walked over to her. I stood quietly and watched her write. I studied her face, it was so cute, the way her lips moved slightly as she wrote, and that one little piece of pale blonde hair that kept falling in front of her face, and she kept brushing away only for it to fall back again. Her skin was smooth and her cheeks were a light rosy pink color. I could have stood there forever, just watching her, except she glanced up to see me gazing at her like and idiot.  
  
"Link!" she smiled and stood up. I walked over and hugged her. "How long were you standing there?"  
  
I shrugged, "Not very long."  
  
"Gee, you came early today," she grinned.  
  
"I know," I said, giving her a playful smile.  
  
Zelda giggled, "I'll be done with these in a minute, then we can go."  
  
"All right," I replied. She went back to writing, and I went back to watching her every slightest movement. She quickly finished writing and looked up. She gave me a weird look.  
  
"What is that grin for?" she asked, pushing her letter away and standing up. I just laughed and shook my head.  
  
"Oh so your not gonna tell me, are you?" she asked impishly. I shook my head again and we walked out of the room and out of the castle.   
  
We walked along the river and after a while I worked up the nerve to grab her hand. She wasn't looking at me, but I could see her smile as I did. We made small talk for a while before we decided to go for a swim. Actually, it was more like I lost my balance and fell in (I'm just *so* graceful) and when Zelda, who couldn't stop laughing, tried to help me out, I pulled her in too. We splashed around for a while before we decided to call truce and get out of the water.   
  
We sat on the edge of the river, with our feet still in the water, both sopping wet. Zelda shivered.  
  
"Are you cold?" I asked. She nodded and I put my arm around her.  
  
"That doesn't help, you're just as wet as I am!" Zelda exclaimed. I took my arm away. "I was kidding! You'd better put that arm of yours back."  
  
"What if I don't?" I asked.   
  
"No, the question is, what if you do." Zelda turned her face towards mine and kissed me. I put my arm around her and hugged her close. I sighed as I realized how great this was, how great she was. Zelda was the most interesting girl I had ever known. She had this fascinating balance of being a proper, well-bred princess and an adventurous, spunky, laid-back girl at the same time. I have never before see that combination in a girl, and it intrigued me. Zelda was so perfect for me, she was the only person who I'd ever felt like this for, the only girl who I wanted to be around constantly and never left my mind.   
  
"Whatcha thinkin'?" Zelda asked looking up at me.   
  
"Just about how amazing you are." I told her. She smiled at me with her green eyes shining.  
  
"You're pretty amazing yourself." She said softly. I leaned in and kissed her, a longer, deeper kiss than before. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Her hands were stroking my back. I could feel my heart beating wildly. We broke apart and she rested her head against me.  
  
"Do you wanna go back to the castle and dry off?" I asked her.  
  
"No, not really," she sighed.  
  
"Good. Me neither."  
***  
  
I opened my eyes and peered over at Zelda. We had fallen asleep after deciding to sun dry. The sun was starting to set. It was almost time for dinner, and the king would be expecting Zelda. I didn't want to wake her, she was even cute when she was sleeping.   
  
"Zellie," I said soothingly, "Wake up my beautiful princess."   
  
She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. I kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Link?" she asked, without opening her eyes.  
  
"We slept the day away, it's nearly supper time," I said to her. She yawned and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily up at me.   
  
"Whoa, we slept all day." She said stretching and sitting up. I got to my feet.  
  
"We sure did," I said holding my hand out to her. She took it and I helped her up. "Did you have any good dreams?"  
  
"I had great dreams," she grinned. We started walking towards the castle hand-in-hand. When we finally reached our destination, she turned to me.   
  
"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Zelda asked.   
  
"Sure," I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to me for a kiss. We had barely pressed out lips together when someone called Zelda's name. We looked over to see Impa.  
  
"Zelda you're father has been looking for you all day. Where have you been?" she eyeing them suspiciously.   
  
"By the river," Zelda answered. "What does he want?"  
  
"We have some guests," Impa said with a funny tone to her voice. "A male prince guest, Prince Jarik to be exact."  
  
I looked over at Zelda, who had one eyebrow raised. "Do you still want me to stay for dinner?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, of course." She said taking my hand and following Impa.   
  
As we entered the castle, we found the king with Prince Jarik. The king just stared at us speechless and I realized what a mess we both were. We were both a little bit dirty, and our hair had gone limp from our swim. Zelda must have realized it too because she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and smoothed out her dress.  
  
"Zelda," her father started slowly as if trying his hardest to be patient with her, "Would you like to get ready for dinner," he paused, "Please?"  
  
She nodded quickly and pulled me up the stairs. When she got up to her room she closed the door and burst out laughing.  
  
"Did you see the looks on their faces when we went in there?" she exclaimed. I grinned although I didn't think it was that funny.   
  
"Maybe I should just go, I'm not dressed suitably for this" I said looking down at my outfit.  
  
"Don't be silly, you look fine." She reassured me. I gave her a half smile, but was distracted by the faerie Spryte, flying around Zelda's head. I felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Ya'know I just remembered that I have something to take care of at home." I told her. She gave me a disbelieving look.  
  
"Are you really gonna make me do this alone?" she pouted. I laughed and kissed her hand.  
  
"I'll come by first thing in the morning, I promise."   
  
"Fine," she said giving me a pitiful look. "First thing."  
  
I gave her a quick kiss and left her room. On the way out, I nodded goodbye to the king and the prince. I walked home quickly trying to shake the feeling of guilt. When I finally got home, I flopped on my bed, and as I did, a tiny faerie flew off quickly, so not to be smashed by me.  
  
"Oh, you're still here?" I asked snippily.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you agree to help me. Please, Link, you're our only hope!" the little faerie asked.  
  
"I'm not your only hope, go find someone else and leave me alone," I replied, trying to swat the faerie with my hand.  
  
"Please! Many people in Darintina are dying, we need your help!" she begged.  
  
"I can't leave not now, not when things are going so well with Zelda," I tried to explain.  
  
"I thought great heroes were supposed to be selfless,"   
  
"I never said I was a great hero," I said closing my eyes. Almost believing that it would make the faerie go away.   
  
"But you are! It's your destiny." She argued.  
  
"How do you know?! I think my destiny is to stay here and be with Zelda." I replied not bothering to open my eyes.   
  
"Wow, you are *the* most selfish person I have ever met! I cant believe you can let thousands of others die just because you want to stay here with your girlfriend!" she said trying to use satire against me.   
  
"Go away!" I snapped, sitting up and pointing out the open window. The faerie crossed her small arms and flew out the window, giving me a dirty look. I lay back down with the faerie's last words ringing in my ears. What was I supposed to do? Just leave Zelda, right now, right when things were getting good? I wasn't gonna do it, there were other heroes out there. Darintina would just have to find one of them. My conscience was starting to nag at me. I closed my eyes and weighed my choices very carefully.   
***  
  
It was very late, or maybe I should say very early. I walked around the castle, I needed the fresh air and it was almost instinctive to go there.  
  
"Link!" I heard a loud whisper. I looked up to see Zelda standing in her balcony. She waved and disappeared, only to reappear again outside the castle. She walked up next to me. "Couldn't sleep either? Must be all the sleeping we did during the day." She smiled happily.  
  
I gave her a sad smile. I knew what I had to do, I just wasn't sure I could go through with it. "How'd things go with the prince?"   
  
"They went ok. My father was a little upset with me. The prince didn't seem to mind at all though."  
  
"Do I need to be jealous?" I teased lightly.  
  
"Nah, he was ok but he was no you." She hugged me tightly.   
  
"There's something I need to talk to you about," I whispered in her ear. She pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" she asked concerned about the tone of my voice.  
  
"Let's walk." I said pulling her hand.   
  
We walked in silence for a couple minutes before she turned to me. "What do you need to tell me?"   
  
I took a deep breath. "Zel, there's this place, Darintina, do you know where that is?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's pretty far away."   
  
"Well have you heard about what's going on there? About the take-over, and how it might have to do with evil forces?"   
  
"Of course I have. Father's is allied with them. He's sent some of his soldiers to help. What does that have to do with you, Link?" Zelda asked in a small voice. She knew, I was sure of it. She knew exactly what I was about to tell her, but she was hoping I wouldn't.   
  
"They have called on me to help them," I paused, "If you don't want me to go, just say it and I'll stay."  
  
I prayed to the goddesses she would tell me to say, but I knew better. Zelda was the most unselfish person I knew.   
  
"I'll go with you," she said desperately.  
  
"You cant, Zel, you know that. You have your own land to rule and protect," I pointed out.   
  
"But Link, I love you," She said in a tiny voice. She looked very small and helpless at that moment. I grabbed both of her hands.  
  
"I love you too, Zelda. I can't let you risk your live. I need you to stay here and protect Hyrule and the triforce," I explained. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"When are you leaving?" she whimpered.  
  
"Sunrise," I answered. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"But- sunrise- Link!" she threw her arms around me and pulled me close to her. I could feel her body shake as she cried on my shoulder. I bit my lip. I had to be strong.   
  
"I love you so much Zellie. I love everything about you. I don't want to leave. I need you to understand that. If it were up to me I would never leave you."   
  
"I know," She said quietly. "I'm gonna miss you so much."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you." I pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I understand if you can't wait for me to return. I probably wont be back before that sixteenth year thing is up."  
  
"Don't say that Link, of course I'll wait for you, I'll wait forever for you," She said. Her eyes looked sad, and it just about killed me. We sat together all night holding each other, both dreading the dawn. It came way too quickly. I stayed there as long as I could until the faerie, Lorn, came with my horse. She looked at me expectantly. I turned to Zelda.   
  
"Zellie..." I trailed off, not knowing how to say goodbye to her.  
  
"Link..." Zelda looked up at me helplessly. She fell into my arms. I wrapped my arms tightly across her back, afraid to let go. I pulled apart from her and cupped her face with my hands. I kissed her deeply, realizing that it may possibly the last time I would kiss her.  
  
When the kiss ended, I held on to her again, trying to delay the inevitable. Lorn flew in front of my face giving me an impatient look. I mouthed 'one more minute' to her.  
  
"Don't forget me, Zellie," I whispered.  
  
"I wont Link, how could I?" she asked. I could see she was trying to be strong, trying to make it easier for me to leave her behind. I knew her better than that. I could see in her eyes how much it hurt her.   
  
"I don't want to say goodbye to you," I said to her softly. I pulled away from her, but still held her hand.   
  
"Just tell me that you love me, and will come back as soon as possible."   
  
"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." I stroked her fingers with my thumb. "I love you so much, Zelda."  
  
"I love you too." She said, her chin quivering. I climbed on the horse, holding her hand as long as possible, before I let it slip from mine.   
  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, don't ever forget that," I reminded her. I blew her a kiss, and tried to memorize everything about this last moment.   
  
As I followed the faerie away from Zelda, all the reasons I adored her came flashing through my mind. The sound of her laugh, the way she looked so proud when she beat me at something, her courage, her strong spirit, the way her lips felt on mine. And I didn't look back, 'cause I knew if I did, I would run to her and never be able to leave my love again.  
  
~The End~  
  
So what did ya think about that one?? I'm not as pleased with this as I was with the other. Oh well, please R&R, if you like this I might write another about how they deal when they're apart, or maybe what happens when Link comes back. I dunno, what do u think?  
  
Disclaimer: Uhh I don't own any Zelda characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
